STARGATE:THE BOND
by PHANTOM RANGER
Summary: this is my story from GATEWORLD.that is the link.the summary is on the first chapter ENJOY! and please review.
1. Chapter 1

hello, this is phantom ranger aka acended phoenix. giving you my story straight from the which is why for aming other things there are weird comments at the begining and ends of every chapter.

here you go. 


	2. Chapter 2

my breaths came riggidly, in and out of my body, i was so tired, but fear kept them open, the fear of the potentialy deadly wraith laying at the end of the ship(having

trouble deciding wether or not to have this take place in a jumper or some type of jumper-like wraith ship?). after a few moments i wondered if she was still alive. "can

a wraith die from hypothermia? i asked myself, at that moment i moved closer to her knowing better, and screaming at myself that it was a bad idea, i pressed on, she

was lying on her side, i turned her over and propted her up against the wall. her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly, a thought ran through my mind,"is she

sleeping?" going against everything that i knew about the universe and truly wondering if i did have a death wish, i placed my hand on her forehead, only to reel it back

just as quickly as the thought had come to mind. "shes freezing" with out even thinking i quickly forgot my own pain, from the gun shot in my leg and limped to the rear

of the ship, i spent a few minuets searching until i found what i was looking for, my bag was still under the seat where i had left it. i quickly removed its contents, a

small thick blanket, some instant rice, four bottles of water, and a book. i moved as quietly as i could back over to the half frozen alien. placing down the other items,

i took the blanket and spread it over her. i kenw that i shouldn't be doing this saving the life of the person who tried to kill me, feed off of me, but with just one look

at her frail form, my anger deminished, a i realized that i would rather die with someone next to me than die alone. after laying down, on my side of the ship. i drank

one of the water bottles, and thought to myself"how did i endup here?". 


	3. Chapter 3

okay here is the second part of the story.

after resting for what seemed like only mere moments, i observed my surrondings, "she" was still huddled under the blanket. it didn't notice it untill now but she is

awake. she sits still not moving but i can tell that many thoughts must be running through her mind.

i stood up and approached her. her eyes stayed on me the entire time that i was moving, i sit next to her, after a few moments of silence i decide to start up a

conversation. "hello" she stares at me, i wonder what whe is thinking, it is then that i realise, when i am looking at her clearly for the first time, she is not like he other

wraith that i have seen, "why, why did you help me?" she asks me in a still weakened tone. i wasn't expecting that question, i was still wondering excatally why i had

helped her in the first place. "I.."i swallow hard and take a deep breath calming my nerves."I couldn't not help you, you looked like you were in pain, so i just did

what i would do for anyone" "anyone" she asks, i assume that she had the same idea as i did, about not wanting to be alone, "um, are you still cold?" i ask her as i she

her shiver. she opens and then closes her mouth as if to gather her thoughts, once again i can tell that this must be a very akward situation for her as well as i.

"no...thank you." my eyes blink in shock, was i just thanked by a wraith.

"your very welcome" i say out of habit. do you want somthing to drink? yes, i hand her an opened bottle,(of water) she takes it and downs it quickly as expected.

she shivers again either from the cold or from being in this situation, i didn't know."here" i say moving closer to her, i carefully wrap my arms around her she stiffins at

my touch, "for warmth" i say as seriously as i can." after a while she relaxes, and drifts off to sleep once again. i soon follow her into slumber...later i awaken to find

her gone...i quickly look around the ship.and sigh in relief when i spot her near the wall. "hey" i say dryly, "good morning" she glaces at me and then returns to what

she is doing "what are you doing?" she dosent answer me, i lay back down and close my eyes again, (insert lound electric shook sound effect). my eyes snap open

and i quickly stand with lightning speed as i here the sound of eletricity flying though the air,followed by a painful hiss.i look over at the wraith she is cradelling, her

hand,i go over to her, when she notices me she backs away, relax i say, calmly, i gently take her hand it is badly burned, i get up and retirve one of the water bottles,

and i tear off a peice of my shirt.

i soak the cloth and carefully wrap it artound her wounded hand. she looks at me as if i am crazy for wanting to be near her. i smile as i finish my makeshift

bandage."there good as new" she is about to say somthing. i cut her off assuming that what ever it is that it is goning to be somthing like(i need no help from you

human, slime, leave me be!) "so, what are you trying to do here? i ask she hesitates before responding"i was trying to reconnect these unfinished pathways so that

we can get the power back. " oh, is that all" i say i reach towards the panal, when she stops me,"what are you doing , your a human you don't know a thing about

our technology""i know more than you think. i say as i reach out to the panel and connect the two lines that she was working on with ease, i for the lack of a better

word, presseed a few buttons. and bingo! "powers back" i say with a smile."how?" she stares at me with shcok written all over her face." i told you i know things." i

stand and help her to her feet.she leads the way to the control portion of the ship.

i take a seat next to her she slowly powers up the ship/. however when she goes to switch on the engines, a hud, display appears, in the windshiled, "what doews it

say" "main power is depleted, i'm guessing that the engines drainded most of the energy cells when when went into hyperspace." "so how much power do we have

left" 6:00 hours" great.. i say sarcasticly." is there a gate nearby, after a few seconds of reading the hud, she answers."yes, but it is on the planet that is farthest away

from us. "how much power would it take if we flew their and landed on the surface." nearly 95.99 we would only have 30mins of power left, and i just so happens

that that planet is inhabited by humans with nuclear cababilities" really "i say wondering how she knew and if so, could it be the genni,"our sensors still work amoung

other things, "does this ship have a cloak? "yes.. how did you know?"i was on a recon mission wasn't i? there is also another problem, if we use thecloak and land

we willonly have 15min of power. "thats enough"i say deep in thought." she notices my lack of focus. "are..are you alright" "yeah." i'm just thinking. i have an adress

that we can go to. this ship will fit through the gate right? " of course thats what we built it for.

alright lets go."hold on, it will take a while for the ships engines to come back online after being used to enter hyperspace, and then switch-over to normal space flight

mode. how long will that take if you leave it up to the ciomputer?"3 hours" alright then, that gives us time to talk."talk about what" she says in a cold tone,i can tell

that as the strenght returns to her body that i won't have much more of a freind, than an enemy with me.

i'm going to tell you who i am. "but before i do i want you to promise me one thing"what?" when i'm done you won't kill me... or feed on me...or..i understand. you

have my word."okay then, to start my name is kyle ryans and... i'm not from this reality. 


	4. Chapter 4

here is chapter three.

she looks at me as if i am crazy, not from this reality? she questions, yes, i say, i'm not from this reality, here i'll show you what i mean. i pick up the book and i m about

to hand it to her whe suddenly an alarm goes off, silencing my voice. she suddenly bolts up and heads for the control console,"damn" what? looks like the engines

are worse than i thought."how much worse? we don't have enough power to land on the planet, not safely anyway. so your saying thats it'll be a bumpy ride? "to put

it mildly. i just want to know if we can "land" without dying. why with out the cloak, they'll be able to spot us easily. i have an idea. what? i'll tell you once we get to

the planet. "no, you'll tell me now." nope i say with a grin. you just have to wait. she glares at me but refuses to make a retort to my comment. i', taking us in. the ship

swerves about, with out enertial dampeners, to soften the flight, things got a little hectic, al of the items that were inside of the ship, were tossed around, aimlessly,

she jamed the controls, so that we would stay on course, took my hand and we made our way to the rear compartment, "this is going to get rough". rough! i yell, so

that she can hear me over the crashing objects, and i suppose that you call this calm! "yes as a matter of fact" she is cut off as a container of somthing hits her in the

head. she collapses, i quickly, drag her into the compartment, and seal the door, as the gravity shifts once again, this time we are being pulled towards the door, and i

realise that we are about to hit the bottom, i hastily, grab her body and hold on tight to her limp form. i close my eyes just as the crash, happens.(insert extreamly

cool kick-ass effect of a ship crash landing on a jungle planet, and staying in one peice, picture it as somthing like when camerons f-302 crashed in antartica+when

mckays jummper crashes into the ocean in "grace under pressure".) i awken to sparks, and smoke in my face, the wraith woman is still in my arms, unconsious, as i

lay her down to asses the current situation, i fearfully notice that i have blood on my hands, and it's not mine. i kneel down and look at the wraith head where she was

struck by the container, she has a somewhat large gash in her head, and is still bleeding, i rush over to my bag and remove the blanket. i tear a strip of cloth from it,

without damaging the total useage of the item. i gentely wrapped up her wound as best i could, and tried to wake her, i didn';t know if she had a concussion or not.

when she doesn't wakeup i fear the worst. i shake her gently and pour a little water on her forehead. still nothing, "i suddenly realise that she might be dead. it's then

that i notice my hands are trembling. " come on kyle you've seen worse, pull yourself together, she'll be fine,i take a deep breath and decide to check her for other

injuries before, wait..i hold my breath and for the first time i notice that there isn't a sound reverberating through the room. "she's not breathing i say" i scramble and

get her into a sitting position and place my head to her chest, good she still has a heart beat, but for how long, i sin't know, my hands start to shake again, and i can

feel my self losing it. "goddammit", i curse to myself as i know that their is only one thing to do, i my the wraith so that she is lying down, i tell myself that this is only to

save her life, i move in and for the first time in my life put my C.P.R. skills to the test i was about to administer mouth to mouth. however when our lips touched, i

quickly noted that for a person who is unconsious she has the my beautiful eyes, i have ever seen. wait, back-up, her eyes are open. oh/i/bi think to

myself, and their i was on an alien planet with a alien woman, are lips pressed together, and her eyes staring into mine with a look that could kill a normal man. " oh,

yeah i'm dead"

so. what do you think, too much, too little, just right? let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

un edited chapter fourok, so, here goes chapter four.

oh, yeah, thats much better, oh, now where was i? oh, yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

i noticed that her eyes were opened staring at me with a death glare to tend all death glares. immediately pushed myself off of her and backed away into the corner,

she sat up slowly, refusing to look at me, after a tense moment she spoke."what were you doing?" her tone reminded me of the scene in the matrix when agent

brown, and agent johnson walk in on agent smith when he is flipping out while interrrogating morpheous. "i...i.. you weren't beathing i thought, that...you" i'm sorry i

just reacted i didn't think, i'm sorry.

she turned to look me in the eyes, i could tell that some part of her had to be looking into my soul to tell if i had done what i did to either help her of to actually kiss

her.

"thank you for your concern she replies in a monotous tone that i can tell was a struggle to preform. "but your concer is unwarrented," she was starting to scare me,

at the least i was expecting her to beat the living out of me by now, or at least take 50 years off of my life. "are you sure that you are ok. she takes a moment to

examine yet another one of my macguyvered bandages, that i had given her today, before she responds."yes, i'm sure kyle." she used my name. she's neer done that

before.

"kyle, are you... alright?" she asks me, at first i am surprised that she would ask me such a question but, i answer out of kindness."i think so, i haven't really thought

much about myself latley,stupid i say to myself, that didn't make any ed sense you idiot! my mind sracmbles to come up with a beter answer when she

breaks my train of tought by approaching me , i can't tell what she is thinking,(no i don't have mind-reading abilities i am simply saying that i am cnfused as to what

she is goning to do.) she sits next to me on the floor and leans on me,"thanks, i know that you don't know much about me and yet you gave up worrying about your

self to save me, thank you" "your welcome," we sit there for a moment before i ask, why are you being so nice. becasue i want to she says in an overly lustful tone,

as she moves closer to me, what the hell, i think to myself, what is goning on. she moves her face inches away from my own, "i feel that i should thatnk you for your

kindness to me, she then grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss. i quickly push her away, "look.. as much as i asm turned on by this your are acting really

starange, no, i'm not kyle, pulls me in for another kiss, i srop her, "am i dreaming, no, she suddenly turns my head to one side and procedes to lick the side of my

face, hmmm. you taste delicious. " ok, i say as i push her away and stand up WHAT THE IS GOING ON!.i yell as i wipe the side of my face and

steadily back away from the clearly insane alien woman infront of me. i"i want you kyle... i blink, suddenly, she is infront of me again, she grabs me by the shoulder

hard, and i tense as i prepare to be kissed again, instead she turns me around and slams my face into the wall hard drawing blood, my head throbbs painfully, she

reapeats this three more times.

each time my head hits the wall the pain increases and i can hear her shouting my name ...kyle...KYleeeeeee...KYLE!

my eyes suddenly shoot open and i gasp painfully hard, a hand on my chest stops me from moving, its the wraith, "kyle, can you hear me?""kyle, she holds up her

hand infront of my face i'm still in a daze...how many fingers"twelve" i say i'm in extream pain, "stay awake do you understand me, you have to stay awake..."what

happened, i ask "the ship crashed, i'm fine but, you took a hard blow to the head, my eyes get heavy, DON'T, she shouts don't fall asleep, you have a concussion

your lucky i got you to wake up this time, "how bad is it." i say only because i can't tell i my arms have been cut off or if i'm being eaten alive." not THAT bad. for

now just concentrate on staying awake ok.

after a few hours she tells me that i can sleep, by now i don't think that i'll ever sleep again after a dream like that, "how long was i out?" nearly twelve hours, it looks

as though your concussion has healed, while you were out i took the liberty of giving you some of the enzyme that i have in my body it should help you heal at a

faster rate." wait.. enzyme, i look down at my body for the first time since i awoke. did you... she cuts me off knowing before hand what i am going to ask."no, i did

not take any of your life, you will have a scar however."thankyou" i say sitting up.here she hands me a water bottle and blanket."now i belive we are even yes."

"yeah, we'ere even...for now,

"get some sleep kyle, you need it your nogood to me dead.she says as i slowly drift into darkness once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- sorry that this chapter was so short, but i haver more work than i expected to have

tonight, so i had to cut it short.

as always tell me what you think, i'll be sure to explain anything that you don't understand tommorow jsut leave a post with your question and it shall be answered.

thankyou and good night. 


	6. Chapter 6

i opened my eyes again, still in a little pain, i was still able to move and stand up. i looked over at the wraith, she was sitting, across from me, her eyes were closed, i

thought back to the dream i had, the startling resemblance between the way she looks now and the way she did in my dream...their identical. except for the fact that

she is breathing, and healthy.

i sit up, pulling up my shirt, sure enough there was the scar. i move over to her as i remember the wound to her head. i move my hand across her face to move hair

out of the way to make sure that her injury was not part of my dream as well. when i feel the bump on her cranium, i once again rip my shirt, and bandage her head.

after securing the wrapping, i take a good look at her, i notice for the first time that she does not look like any of the wraith that i have seen before. her skin is a bluer

hue than the others, and her face looks all around more human than insectoid, my god she is beautiful i think to myself, suddenly, her eyes slowly open. "how do

you feel?" i ask her. "i'm...she pauses and notices the bandage..better." i smile,"good" i walk over to my bag, "do you mind if i ask you a question?" "...no" "i don't

mean to offend you but," she cuts me off, "you wish to know why it is that i look different than the others of my kind?" "well..yes" she sighs, "if you wish to know

about me i must first know about you kyle." "alright" i say moving over to her taking, my most prized possession out of my bag, a single book, entitled Stargate

Atlantis:rising. "here" i say as i hand her the book."what is this" she says as the takes it from me and examines it,"this is my only link to where it is that I come from"

she looks at me slightly confused"what do you mean?"

i hesitate for a moment deciding how to tell her something so important, and if known by the wrong person dangerous. "like i said before we were interrupted by the

crash, I'm not from this dimension, she looks at me trying to understand, OK, i know you probably think that I'm crazy, but hear me out. she nods, "i gesture to the

book and begin to explain my life story to her, "as you know my name is kyle, what you don't know is that I'm from an alternate dimension, were i have the

somewhat unique ability to view this universe. "somewhat?" "yes, you see in my dimension, we have a television show...um, its.. a box that..um...has moving

images..sigh, look I'm really not good at explaining these types of things."its alright, you can explain them later, for now just tell me your story" "OK, anyway, one of

the shows on the television that i watch is called Stargate sg-1, "Stargate" "yes, they even have a spin off show called Stargate Atlantis, i say this as i point to the

book, she flips it over and looks at the cover in shock,"wait, you are saying that in you dimension, this universe that we are in now is nothing more than a simple form

of entertainment?" "I'm afraid so, but, i don't see it like that". i say quickly, "what i mean is that I'm here aren't i, here let me explain the whole, reason why and how

i came to be here. about three years ago, i was introduced to the show Stargate sg-1, by a Friend of mine, i was instantly hooked, especially after seeing the movie.

then a few years later Stargate Atlantis appeared, and by then i was nearly obsessing over it. my school grades fell, and my social life became nothing more than

fantasizing about meeting the people that i had watched on television for so long, however after a while i realized what was happening and stopped watching the

show for a while, that was until last year, i came up with the idea to create a Stargate in my basement, no, at the time i was not thinking about a real Stargate, i was

simply trying to build a 15'' model of the prop used in the show for an art project that i had due, in a few months. after a while i started to think about what it would

be like to gate to another world. so, i got my Friends together and we built-up plans to make a working model, for an insta-gate, and before you ask it was my idea

to create a miniature Stargate that would only have enough power for one trip, needless to say that in the end my Friends left after i became once again obsessed

with the idea. after a year of work, and taping season one and half of two (up to episode 17) of Stargate Atlantis, i got the gate to work. my only problem was i

didn't know where i was going to end up. at the time for all i knew i could end up floating around in space. so, i spent some time gathering my belongings. and he day

before i was supposed to attend my last day of school for the year, i opened the gate and stepped through, when i emerged on the other side i found myself in an

ancient outpost, immediately i "woke-up" to my presence, i began a week long expedition to study the complex,after a few hours of searching i found the power

room, and it was then that i realized that it was not just an outpost, it was another city. no, it was not Atlantis. it had not three but six ZPM's powering it. ZPM's are

the power source that the ancients use you may have seen them before um... basically they are crystal cylinders, that glow when they are powered up? "yes, i know

what you speak of, please continue" "right, once i realized that it was another city, i used the computers there to shut down the systems that i did not need, i knew

how nearly everything in the city worked because back in my universe i had study everything about the technology, i removed three of the six ZPM's and spent some

time going over the list of experimental technology that they had been working on before they had left the city. though i was slightly confused as to why the ancients

would leave a city in perfect condition, in fact after thinking about it the city seemed as if it had never been used before. i went to work and checked the mainframe,

for information, and discovered that this was the latest city that the ancients had constructed, it was then that i realized what had happened, the didn't leave through

the gate they had ascended." the woman next to me cuts me off, "ascended?" "yeah, see the ancients discovered how to shed their mortal forms and become body's

of pure energy," anyway, once i realized this, i set an authorization device on the cities d.h.d. to prevent anyone except me form gaining access to it. after doing that i

got some rest and the next day went exploring, i went to one of the many labs in the city and found that they were experimenting in a personal cloaking device that

now only cancels out visibility but also sound. i studied it for a while, and than day after day, i searched the city, needless to say i got bored, some time later and

began to think about gating off world to see if i couldn't find the Atlantis, expedition, but, i thought against it, i still didn't know what the time period was, Even if i

dialed Atlantis now, and the expedition hadn't arrived i could change history, so, i decided to take it upon myself to preform a re con mission, of a wraith hive ship, a

used the ships scanners to located one and taking my bag, and the cloaking device, i Set off, and preformed my mission, although, after about three hours of being

face to face with the owners of the ship i was observing, the cloaking device shut down, and well... the rest you know." " interesting, but, why bring the book?''

"because, i wanted to make sure that i wasn't screwing with history here. one of the theory's that I've had about alternate universes is that if i was to bring something

here with me which foretold events that had either happened or will happen that if i changed anything, i would know the difference and the book would stay the same

but, everything else would have changed." " i see. you didn't want to change the events that you knew would happen." "

exactly," " what...what about me?" "what about you?" "am i in your book?" "i...um..."i take a deep breath to calm my nerves,"no, your not," "which is the reason that

i came here in the first place. i felt tired of being able to just look up an episode guide, or download the future episodes of the show and instantly know the "future". i

wanted to live the life instead of just watching it. it got to the point that i hated knowing everything, no matter how small." "kyle" she stops me, she sighs heavily,

you've told me so much, revealed so many things to me, i.. wanted to thank you for trusting me with this. " "it's not a problem, like i said i was tired of always

knowing everything, so now you know something that i know, and...your my Friend, i didn't want to just leave you in the dark...so to speak." "i.. thank you." " now,

you wanted to know about me." wait, i say stopping her, you don't have to tell me anything that you either aren't ready to or don't want to i won't force you to tell me

anything."no, its alright, i want to, and by the way my name is RYO. 


	7. Chapter 7

i sigh, after explaining ever thing to RYO, and being so existed afterwords, i decided...well RYO, decided that we should both get some rest and that she would tell

her story in the morning. i opened my eyes slowly this time, i wanted to make sure that i wasn't dreaming again. after convincing myself that i was in fact in the real

world, and after my eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit space that we were in, i looked around for RYO, oddly enough i found her sitting on the wall opposite of me

reading my book. she must have felt my eyes on her, she looked up at me "good morning, how are you feeling today" i was a little shocked at her...nice-ness "um, i

don;t mean to be rude but, are you real?" she looked at me confused..(ok, barely confused more like concerned for my mental health confused). "kyle, of course I'm

real?" "OK, because your being nice...too nice even for you." "oh, that I've just been reading your book here. it is very interesting, especially the part about how,

Sheppard storms the keeper's ship(OK, I'm talking about the first ship that we see in the PG the one where john kills the keeper.)I'm surprised at how they were

able to get past the guards and actually kill the keeper so, easily,"hold on, your not upset that john killed her oh, no that b!tch got what was coming to her if you ask

me, she practically stood there in front of him and screamed KILL ME! before her actually did it. I'm glad she's dead i really am."O.K. are you sure that I'm

not dreaming?"of course you are silly" she stands up and walks to-wards me."excuse me?" she wraps her arms around me a pulls me into a kiss. My eyes shoot

open as i rip myself from the dream world that my mind has created. I'm breathing heavily"oh...my...god..." i rest my head on the wall behind me and catch my

breath."it has got to be my lack of sugar that is causing this" i say to myself "i mean come-on me and her no way, but she is hot...where the hell did that come from?"

i would have continued yelling at myself had i not noticed that RYO was starting to stir in her sleep, and i for one did not want to be the one to wake her "who

knows what a with does to somebody when they're not a morning person?" i was again cut off from my thoughts As i heard a strange pain filled sob, i looked over at

RYO who i now noticed was shivering and crying. "RYO?" i moved over to her, she was facing away from me"come on RYO are you alright?" she cried again,

"RYO say something" i turn her to-wards me, and then i realize what is wrong with her, "RYO, how long has it been since you last fed?" she looks at me shaking her

head in protest."RYO, tell me " she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."five...five...months" "five months? RYO are you crazy you could die!" "i know,

but,""but nothing! you should have told me" she suppresses another sob of pain. i slam my eyes shut and quickly weigh my options. my eyes open as i come to a

decision. i take her hand"kyle, she looks at me NO" "you have to RYO you'll die" i won't do it you can't make me."

i look her square in the eyes, "if you wait long enough i won't have to make you do anything, you'll just do it out of your instinctive need to survive." she convulses

again this time more harshly."I...WON'T..." i could now see tears in her eyes threatening to escape, i see now that shes fighting the urge to feed on me right now,

and with every second that passes by her resolve weakens."RYO, please...i don't want you to die...i.."i stop myself bitting my lip" i care about you too much." she

looks at me."you...care." i nod. my eyes never leaving hers. i take her hand and place it on my chest underneath my shirt."yes. i do-now please, if your going to do

this i would rather have the woman i care about cause me pain than.. than just her Ferrel instincts. please take what you need...don't cause yourself anymore pain on

my behalf." at this her resolve dives down to its lowest point and she breaks right there. her tears coat the floor.she looks at me hard, and then. she feeds. pain

courses through my body its unbelievable, i stifle a scream, it get hard to breath. i start to lose feeling in my arms and legs, and just when I'm on the threshold of

losing consciousness, the pain stops and i hear ryo's saddened voice." I'm ... I'm sorry." using the last of my strength i say to her the only thing that i can. "its OK, "as

the words leave my lips i collapse, into her arms as my mind in encompassed in darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8

OK new plan, i just got some free time, what I'm going to do is write chapter seven now, and depending on how much time i have i may be able to write chapter eight as

well. but for now here is chapter seven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

my eyes shot open, as i regained consciousness. my memories of the pain still lingered. i quickly tried to stand but settled on sitting after i was hit by a wave of intense

pain. i looked around and noticed that the ships hatch was opened, i had to squint sun light was pouring in and i was momentarily blinded. RYO was nowhere to be found, i

assumed that she was outside checking that damage to the ship. after a few moments RYO came back. but she was different i couldn't place it but, she

seemed...well..brighter. i figured that it had something to do with the "feeding" that i forced myself to be a part of but, i dropped it, I'll just ask her later anyway. she sees

me trying to stand. with in-human speed she holds me down. "don't, your still too weak to move yet." after i comply with her wishes, she backs off. "how are you doing

RYO?" she looks at me and smiles grimly. "I'm fine thanks to that stunt you pulled the other night." i blink ."wait, the other night? how long have a been asleep?" she

sighs."three days" "cough. great" it was then that i noticed that my body didn't look aged at all. it was as if i had not been fed upon at all. "RYO, why don't i" she again

cuts me off."look aged? thats because i didn't take that much.. in fact i don't that i even took a year off of your life. and..before you ask, I'll tell you what happened, after you

passed out, i stopped feeding...after...calming down. i checked to make sure that you were alright, but the fact is i had no knowledge at all about how the human body

works granted we are basically the same, i still had no idea how to inspect your condition. i knew that you were alive just by instinct, but..." she pauses, i notice that she

is rambling on, much like i do at times. "you get the idea, i did the only thing that could think of... i searched your mind for the answers, with your being unconscious, i was

able to get instance access to your mind." i stop her, and give her a wary look."you..searched my mind? what exactly does that mean?" "it means that i had to for lack of

a better word read your mind. she holds up a hand stopping my approaching outburst, and no, i didn't look at anything private, but JSYK(Just So You Know) in order to

keep you stabilized i had to sift through a plethora of things to get to the right...peice of information. "so, what does this mean that you know what i know? " "in a sense, i

don't know everything but, i do know a fair amount of things, and by the way i understand how you feel, about the infamous episode guides. Nada by the way if you ever get

back please tell rainbow , that i do not look like Marylin Manson." i freeze, my mouth hangs open, i just couldn't believe what i just heard."OK, so you know some things,

how much would you say you know?" "I'm not sure" i sit-up forgetting about my pain."alright, favorite color,"black" movies"Stargate, and super Mario brothers."video

game"grand theft auto."video game character" Samus Aran". why?"because shes dark mysterious, hot, and kicks ass on a daily basis."favorite episode" sg-1 or Atlantis?''

''Atlantis" instinct" why?"because it was the episode that pushed you to complete your project and sneak onto a wraith hive ship." our conversation continued for hours, we

discussed everything from politics,history,and science(which was my favorite subject)favorite episodes and movies, i of course got to ask RYO her favorite episode since

she could watch it through my eyes. hers were, ex deus machia, and Avalon from sg-1 and one of her two favorite episodes from Atlantis was, the pilot RISING. she

wouldn't tell me the second though. after about three hours of talking, and after our throats were as dry as abydos, i decided to ask her a question that was plaguing my

mind."RYO? hmm? i...did you happen to take a look at the coordinates of earth?" she smiles"thats sweet kyle, no, i didn't ans i never would, your my Friend if you want to

tell me then you'll tell me, if not then.. well, its your chioce...now, what was it that you really wanted to ask me?" i sigh,"did you...see my dreams?" her smile

grows."nope... now please what is it that you really, truly want to ask me. what ever it is i won't get upset i promise." damn, can she really know me that well,oh, of course

you idiot, shes been inside your head how could she not know you that well."alright.why were hesitating to feed on me the other night. and why were you crying?" she

didn't talk for a moment," kyle, i hesitated because i...i didn't want to hurt my only Friend i this world, and i was crying because i knew what you were saying was true and

despite even the horrific pain that i was in i still didn't want to hurt you. " "i stand up, and walk over to her, "kyle what are you" i grab her and pull her into a hug. "I'm glad

that your able to call me your Friend, "i pull back and look her straight in the eyes. "but, if you hold out on me again, and don't tell me that your hurt, then we might just

end up having a long chat about how much i love, making nick names for people." she stares at me horrified." you wouldn't" ":oh, yes, yes i would, miss Manson." she lets

go of me and growls, "hey, i though bugs didn't growl,""yeah, well bugs suck out their preys juices too you know." i stop, and look at her" hey, that was NOT

funny.""yes...it...was..." i look past her and outside" so, you find anything outside?" nothing much, just a four seasons and the service sucks, "so, nothing huh, " she sighs

once again, "yep, Nada." i noticed that it was getting dark and we both got some sleep. for the next few days we both scouted out the area, after searched the ship for

something that we could salvage, we found two handheld, trackers, and a few emergency, communicators, three days after that RYO and i set to repairing the ship as best

we could, surprisingly the generators still worked and we were able to get primary systems and the cloak working again. the next day, which would make it ten days later.

we had our first meal together, roast...roast...something...i really don't want to talk about that part. needles to say we had a great three week expedition to scan the area,

but at the end of week three, we found something, a village, unfortunately, they had evolved enough to the point where they had automatic projectile weapons enough to kill

both RYO and i in a few shots. whats worse is that they post guards at their Stargate, as an early warning system to detect, wraith cullings. of course we couldn't just

waltz up to the gate and dial it. so RYO and i decided to wait, we both figured that sooner or later the Atlantis team would show up sooner or later, like always and save our

asses, however, it would be another month until they showed and the people in the village were, starting to wonder what was our deeper into their forest, "damn, another

hiking group?" i scowled as i switched on the cloak, and closed the hatch. "you, and i know that there is nothing out here. i mean come-on-on after three weeks of this

crap, shouldn't they give up? " i know how you feel. don't worry, sooner or later they'll either stop hiking. " i cut RYO off, "ORthey'll find the ship and we'll be screwed!."

"or that" "are they still their? no, their gone." "so, kyle, you want some home made lemonade? lemonade?.. how could you possibly...don't answer that. but, sure I'll have

some. " she hands me a cup filled with a foggy liquid" you sure this is safe? "sure is, she says as she chugs her own " i mean..is it safe for me.. to drink? "i just said that

it should be fine..." should be? i say. "god, kyle just drink the damn stuff. "i drink the liquid" not bad" "so, whats this made from anyway? " kyle, you don't want to know."

we both laugh, that night for some reason i can't sleep. i move into the front section of the ship, after a while RYO wakes and joins me, "can't sleep?" "no, RYO, could i ask

you something? sure. you know how humans can be identified by their fingerprints? well, i noticed that you don't have any. and i was wondering, if another wraith saw this i

point o the feeding scar on my chest. would they know that you did it?" "first, that is a very strange question even for you. and second, yes, how did you know? " i didn't, i

just figured, its still cool, " "cool? yeah, think about it I'm sort alike, yours now right? " she grins" yeah, something like that." a few days later when RYO and i were out on

a re-con of the village, or as i like to call-it gate watching, which consists of RYO and i keeping our eyes on the gate for a few hours to see if the proverbial A-team had

come through yet...which they hadent...yet. after three hours of scouting out the gate. we headed back. oh, well theres always tomorrow.

-  
OK, I'm putting in a little intermission here. because the chapter is too long to be put on one posting it 12202 characters long and the limit is 12000 characters.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

flush, the Stargate opened with its trade mark. "pzz-005" Rodney said as he grabbed his bag off of the malp. "its one of the new addresses that we were able to access

after installing the new zpm. john walked up loading his P-90" alright then lets move." they stepped through the gate, (insert wormhole sequence) as the team

rematerialized on the other side, Teyla, immediately, sensed something and notified the others, after a moment though it was gone. the team then did as usual and spoke

to the guards at the gate before heading out to the village, while in town, they heard a story about a strange meteor that landed, in the forest, some months ago. and as

usual they go to check it out, when they reach the edge of the forest Rodney picks up an energy signature. "hold on, I'm a huge energy spike up ahead," a zero point

module? asks Teyla, "maybe," Rodney says. they forage ahead, before coming to a clearing. Rodney goes head, before hitting something head-on and falling to the

ground"ow.damnit." they found the ship.

-  
meanwhile. kyle and RYO had already headed back to the ship. after seeing Sheppard's team come through the gate. after hearing McKay, ram head first into the side of

the ship he let down the cloak. (can you imagine, Rodney walking through the forest when he suddenly hits something invisible and falls on his ass, then a ship magically

appears out of nowhere) i opened the hatch and walked out pretty confident that they wouldn't shoot me on sight. "hi, " i wave to Sheppard's team and welcome them." uh,

hi, interesting ship you have here" john says, "yes, it is would you like to see it? i let them come inside. of course i had removed anything that would give away who i am

to them, after showing them the ship and talking for a while, i noticed that it was getting late." oh, its getting dark, would you care to join us for dinner

?" us? john said, "oh, thats right you haven't met RYO yet. she should be back soon she just went to get dinner. " john looks suspicious, but then like clockwork Rodney's

stomach, gets ahead of him" what he said dinner? and I'm hungry" i guess we could john says, so, whens RYO due back "any minute now. Teyla again senses a wraith

and warns john, just as they are about to stand RYO walks in the doorway, "hey, oh, we have guests tonight" john and the rest of the group don't turn around." "yes, RYO,

these are the travelers from a far off land." " good, its..she sits been a long time since we've had any..(ronan Teyla and john suddenly aim their weapons at RYO as they

get a good look at who she is..r rather what she is.)..guests.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, so that was chapter seven sorry it took so long, but i needed to think of a good cliffhanger...which i just thought of now.

number eight will be up on Sunday. see you then gaters. oh, by the way should i change PZZ-005 or should i leave it? 


	9. Chapter 9

time stood still as the Atlantis's drew their weapons i quickly stood and put myself between Sheppard's team and RYO. "wait, listen to me, shes not your enemy, she

is not going to hurt anyone. " ronan doesn't look convinced."why should we listen to you, this could just be a trap."believe me ronan if this was a trap you would've

been dead the moment you stepped through that gate."

john sees that I'm telling the truth, he lowers his weapon"alright, truce,you don't try to kill us and we won't try to kill you Kay? "OK...bang" Rodney's gun went

off.the bullet went through my stomach, luckily RYO was fast enough to move out of the way as the bullet passed through me and was embedded in the wall. i fell to

the ground in pain, RYO caught me. "KYLE, help me, "she shouted to the group.Rodney didn't move he was still shocked at what had happened. "help me!" john

holstered his weapon as did Teyla, they went to work helping RYO stop the bleeding, ronan, instead kept his weapon trained on RYO."god, this hurts," my hands

are shaking from shock. i want to scream in pain but no sound escapes my lips, i feel the blood enter my throat." Cornell we must get him back to the city, Carson

may be able to save him." Teyla said, "john, RYO said sternly, please you have to help him. you can lock me up, stun me before you dial the gate, then drag me

through, just please save him." RYO keeps up her cold features with ease, but even in this much pain i can still tell that after what happened last night, she's dying

inside just as much as i am now." alright, lets go..rodney, ronan, get to the gate dial it and distract the guards, we'll. "john, I'll carry him, " Sheppard nods. RYO sets

the cloak on the ship

and picks me up carrying me to the gate. as they reached the gate, it appears as though Rodney and ronan had dialed and gotten the guards out of the way.

unfortunately, more were on their way. RYO got me through the gate with Rodney first, john and Teyla second, but, ronan had stayed behind to cover the rest of the

team, as he turned to go through the gate, one of the soldiers had come out of nowhere and fired at him, but he was never hit, RYO had taken the shot for him.

"dammit," he said, he grabbed ryo's limp form and took her through the gate with him. the soldiers fired shots but they would ultimately be stopped by Atlantis's shield. 


	10. Chapter 10

i awoke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping, i opened my eyes and Saw Carson sitting at his desk. doing something. to my left there was another bed, but i was

unable to see who was lying on it. Carson noticed that i was awake and called DR.weir, and john to the infirmary. "how are you feels son?"

i look at him" better, you got the bullet i assume?" "aye, we did, your lucky that it didn't hit an organs. " john and weir walked into the room, Elisabeth saw me and

put on her best (we're your Friends, and we're not going to hurt you" look. "hello, i'm.."i cut her off."DR. Elisabeth weir, commander and chief of the Atlantis

expedition from earth, and former leader of the S.G.C. before Brigadier general jack O'Neil replaced you." she looks at me in shock probably wondering how i

knew so much classified information about her." yes. how did you know?" "i have my talents..dr. my partner came through the gate with the rest of us... where is

she?" "you mean the wraith?" "yes... she's alright? " i got worried, i was bombarded with thoughts of what they would have done to her while i was out. my thoughts

diminished when i heard a voice from the other side of the room."I'm fine kyle." Carson moved the screen out of the way and i saw RYO lying on the other bed, she

looked in worse shape then i was." hey, your Kay? " i asked her, she nodded, i turned my attention back to weir and Sheppard." Dr. i say standing, Carson tries to

stop me but i stand anyway. could i speak with you, alone?" of course" she says, i walk following her to an empty section of the infirmary. "i would like to get right to

the point, i know your still trying to figure out how i know all of the information that i know, and at this point i can't tell you, but, i will. someday, but for now i need

you to trust me, and RYO, shes not a threat, and neither am i. we just want sanctuary. here in Atlantis. "i pause choosing my words carefully" we will both submit

ourselves to any measures that you wish to take with us, but i would like to make one thing very clear. i lean in i don't want her experimented on with that retro-

virus...ever. be sides shes more valuable to you as a military asset being a wraith she could grant you access to a hive ship, or." weir cuts me off" i understand kyle,

you have my word that she will be well taken care of." i nod"thank you, now there is one other thing, the planet where you found us, as john most likely told you in

his report, RYO and i came into possession of a new prototype ship, " "yes, he did, and i do have some questions that i would like to ask you. i nod again "alright,

but could you give me a moment with RYO to tell her of the situatiuon...and to get dressed?" "certainly," she walks over to john and Carson, to explain the situation,

i on the other hand went over to RYO, " how are you? did they do anything." "no, kyle I'm fine, they've done nothing but, help me recover." "recover? from what?"

"when we were getting you through the gate past the soldiers one of them fired at ronan, i took the hit for him, he got me through the gate after i was down." " oh,

alright then, just as long as you are OK," weir walked back to me, "we'll let you get situated and when your ready we'll talk." i nod, after they left RYO and i got

dressed, and talked for a while about our situation, and what we were going to o later on. after a while i asked one of the guards that was posted outside to call

Elisabeth for me.hey said that they were to escort both RYO and i to the meeting hall. when we arrived ronan, was eying RYO intensely, probably waiting to shoot

her.we took our seats and the meeting began, they all took turns asking RYO and i questions, about what we knew of Atlantis, among other things. after about an

hour, the meeting was over. i had mentioned to our escorts that i was hungry, they took us to the cafeteria. RYO and i took a seat, as i started eating Teyla came up

and joined us. "hello. i am Teyla, " "nice to meet you Teyla." Teyla and i started to converse , and after about three minutes, RYO reached onto my tray and grabbed

a carrot. Teyla looked a little shocked and confused "what, I'm hungry" " i am sorry it's just that I've never seen.." RYO cut her off" you've never seen a wraith eat

actual food before?" "yes." "thats understandable, most of us don't some can't, i unlike the others can choose where i get my energy, i can either feed, the

"traditional" way or i can eat food like the rest of you." Teyla nods. and after a while excuses herself to go train, "may i join you?" RYO asks " of course. one of the

guards follows RYO and Teyla. "I'll see you later kyle." as RYO and Teyla walk away, i pray to god that RYO doesn't do anything stupid.

like get her ass kicked by Teyla, or worse. 


End file.
